Jason Kidd
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Kidd coaching. |- Los Angeles Lakers |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' |Assistant coach |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' |Jason Frederick Kidd San Francisco, California |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 6 ft 4 in (1.93 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 210 lbs (95 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' | Point guard |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' | Notre Dame High School (Alameda, California) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' |California (1992-1994) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 1994 / Round: 1 / Pick: 2 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Dallas Mavericks |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' | 1994-2013 ( years) |- Career history |- | * as player |- |1994-1996 | Dallas Mavericks |- |1996-2001 |Phoenix Suns |- |2001-2008 | New Jersey Nets |- |2008-2012 | Dallas Mavericks |- |2012-2013 | New York Knicks |- | *as coach |- |2013-2014 |Brooklyn Nets (Head coach) |- |2014-2018 |Milwaukee Bucks (Head coach) |- |2019-present |Los Angeles Lakers (asst.) |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *NBA champion (2011) *10× NBA All-Star (1996, 1998, 2000–2004, 2007–2008, 2010) *NBA co-Rookie of the Year (1995) *5× All-NBA First Team (1999–2002, 2004) *All-NBA Second Team (2003) *4× NBA All-Defensive First Team (1999, 2001–2002, 2006) *5× NBA All-Defensive Second Team (2000, 2003–2005, 2007) *NBA All-Rookie First Team (1995) *5× NBA assists leader (1999–2001, 2003–2004) *NBA Skills Challenge Champion (2003) *NBA Sportsmanship Award (2012) *Naismith Prep Player of the Year (1992) *Pac-10 Player of the Year (1994) *NCAA All-American (1994) *No. 5 retired by the Brooklyn Nets *No. 5 retired by California |} Jason Frederick Kidd (born March 23, 1973) is an American retired professional basketball player and a current assistant coach for the Los Angeles Lakers. Kidd also head coached for the Brooklyn Nets in the 2013-14 season and the Milwaukee Bucks from 2014 to 2018. He played with Vince Carter four seasons in the New Jersey Nets between 2004 and 2008. He led the New Jersey Nets to two consecutive NBA Finals appearances (2002 and 2003) and is considered to be one of the best players of his generation. His on-court versatility also makes him a regular triple-double threat, and he is in third place all-time for regular season triple-doubles in the NBA with a career total of 102 and second in playoffs triple-doubles with a career total of 11. He won his only NBA championship with the Dallas Mavericks in 2011. Early life This section of a biography of a living person does not cite any references or sources. Please help by adding reliable sources. Unsourced or poorly sourced contentious material must be removed immediately, especially if potentially libelous or harmful. (August 2008) (Find sources: "Jason Kidd" — news, books, scholar) Kidd was born in San Francisco, California, the oldest of 6 children of Steve and Anne Kidd. His father, now deceased, was African-American and his mother is Irish American. He was raised in Oakland Hills, an upper middle class section of Oakland. He attended St. Paschal's Baylon school in Oakland Hills. He frequented the city courts of Oakland, where he often found himself pitted against future NBA All-Star Gary Payton. The two still reminisce about the playing days of their youth. During his youth, Kidd also excelled at soccer as well as other sports. At St. Joseph Notre Dame High School in Alameda, California, under the guidance of legendary prep coach Frank LaPorte, Kidd led the Pilots to back-to-back state championships, averaging 25 points, 10 assists, 7 rebounds and 7 steals his senior season. During that year, he also received a host of individual honors, including the Naismith Award as the nation's top high school player, and was named Player of the Year by PARADE and USA Today. The all-time prep leader in assists (1,155) and the state’s seventh-best career scorer (2,661 points), Kidd was voted California Player of the Year for the second time and also a McDonald's All-American. After a highly publicized recruiting process, Kidd shocked many fans and pundits alike by choosing to attend the University of California, Berkeley -- a school that was coming off a 10-18 season and hadn’t won a Pac-10 title since 1959 -- over a slew of top-ranked collegiate programs including the University of Arizona, the University of Kentucky, the University of Kansas, and the Ohio State University. College During his first year at California, Kidd averaged 13.0 points, 7.7 assists, 4.9 rebounds, and 3.8 steals per game which earned him national Freshman of the Year honors and a spot on the All Pac-10 Team, making him the fifth newcomer in conference history to do so. His 110 steals broke both the NCAA record for most steals by a freshman and set a school record for most steals in a season, while his 220 assists that season also was a school record. His play also was a key factor in the resurgence of Cal Basketball and helped The Golden Bears earn an NCAA Tournament bid, where they upset two-time defending National Champion Duke University in the second round of that tournament before losing to Kansas in the Sweet 16. Kidd continued his success as a sophomore, tallying averages of 16.7 points, 6.9 rebounds, 3.1 steals and 9.1 assists, breaking his previous school record for most assists in a season with 272, while also leading the nation in that category. He was also selected a First Team All-American, the first Cal player to be so named since 1968, as well as Pac-10 Player of the Year, becoming the first sophomore to receive that honor. The Golden Bears would make the NCAA Tournament again as a 5 seed, but would be upset in the first round by Dick Bennett's twelve-seeded Wisconsin-Green Bay team 61-57. Kidd was also named a finalist for both the Naismith and Wooden Awards as college basketball's top player and subsequently opted to enter the NBA Draft in 1994. In 2004, the University of California, Berkeley retired Kidd's number 5 jersey, cementing his place among the school's all-time greats. NBA career From Dallas to Phoenix (1994–2001) Kidd was selected as the second pick overall by the Dallas Mavericks, behind Glenn Robinson of Purdue, and just ahead of Duke's versatile swingman Grant Hill. In his first year he averaged 11.7 points, 5.4 rebounds, 7.7 assists, and led the NBA in triple doubles, sharing 1995 NBA Rookie of the Year honors with Grant Hill of the Detroit Pistons. The year before the Mavericks drafted Jason Kidd, they ended a season with the worst record in the NBA at 13-69. After Kidd's first season with the Mavericks, their record improved to 36-46 which was the best improvement in the NBA that season. Kidd also was voted in as a starter in the 1996 All-Star Game. At the first 3 years with the Mavericks, the move most people associated him with is "the Baseball pass". Kidd was a member of the "Three J's" in Dallas along with Jim Jackson and Jamal Mashburn. However, that plan did not come to fruition, as all three found themselves playing for other teams shortly thereafter. Kidd was traded to the Phoenix Suns along with Tony Dumas and Loren Meyer for Michael Finley, A. C. Green, and Sam Cassell during the 1996-97 season. In 2001, after five seasons in Phoenix in which the team made the playoffs each year under Kidd, he was traded, along with Chris Dudley to the New Jersey Nets for Stephon Marbury, Johnny Newman, and Somailia Samake. New Jersey Nets (2001–2008) The 2001-02 season saw Kidd lead the Nets to a surprising 52-30 finish, and marked one of his best all-around seasons as he finished second to the Spurs' Tim Duncan in MVP voting. Many have argued that Kidd deserved to win the award because of his impact in New Jersey—transforming the Nets from perennial league doormats into championship contenders seemingly in the space of a single training camp. His contribution to the Nets during his first season in New Jersey was huge, and resulted in one of the greatest turnarounds in NBA history. He was also fortunate to join the team when he did, as the team reaped the benefits of the newly healthy Kenyon Martin, Kerry Kittles and Keith Van Horn; along with the trading of Eddie Griffin for Richard Jefferson, Jason Collins, and Brandon Armstrong. Under Kidd's guidance, the young Nets team prospered through the playoffs and ended up advancing all the way to the Eastern Conference title and the franchise's first-ever appearance in the NBA Finals. However, New Jersey's season would end without an improbable NBA crown, as Kidd and the Nets were swept in four games by Shaquille O'Neal and Kobe Bryant's Los Angeles Lakers. New Jersey enjoyed another stellar season under the helm of Kidd's leadership in the 2002-03 NBA season, during which the team finished 49-33 and reached the NBA Finals once again, only to succumb to Tim Duncan's San Antonio Spurs in six games. He had his highest scoring season with 18.7 points per game3 and led the league in assists with 8.9 per game.4 On July 1, 2004, Kidd underwent microfracture surgery to repair a damaged knee. He made a full recovery and returned to the court in December of that year, during which the Nets acquired star swingman Vince Carter from the Toronto Raptors. With the Nets hanging on the prospect of missing the playoffs for the first time since 2001 and with Jefferson injured, Carter and Kidd combined to fuel the team to a late regular-season surge that enabled them to inch past the Cleveland Cavaliers for the eighth and final playoff berth in the East. However, their season would come to an end early as they fell in four games to top-seeded Miami in the first round. In 2005-06, Kidd averaged 13.3 points, 7.3 rebounds, and 8.4 assists (5th in the league). On February 1, 2007, Kidd was named a reserve for the NBA All-Star game along with teammate Vince Carter. However, Kidd missed the game because of a strained back and was replaced on the roster by Joe Johnson.5 On April 7, 2007, Kidd and Carter became the first teammates to record triple-doubles in the same game since Michael Jordan and Scottie Pippen did it in 1989 for the Chicago Bulls. Kidd finished with 10 points, 16 rebounds, and 18 assists. In the 2006-07 postseason, Kidd notched his 10th postseason career triple-double on April 27, 2007 in game three against the Toronto Raptors. He recorded 16 points on 50% field goal shooting, a playoff career high 19 assists, 16 rebounds, 3 steals, and a block, as the Nets defeated the Raptors 102-89.6 He tied Larry Bird for second All-time in career postseason triple-doubles.7 In the first round of the postseason, Kidd averaged 14.0 points, 13.2 assists, 10.0 rebounds, and 2.0 steals, as the Nets defeated the Raptors in six games. He joined Wilt Chamberlain and Magic Johnson as the only players in NBA history to average a triple-double in multiple playoff series.8 In Game 3 of the second round in the 2006-07 playoffs, Kidd recorded his 11th postseason triple-double with 23 points, 14 assists and 13 rebounds, breaking the tie with Larry Bird for second place on the All-Time career list.2 For the postseason, Kidd averaged 14.6 points, 10.9 assists and 10.9 rebounds in twelve playoff games.9 He became the second player in NBA history to average a triple-double for an entire postseason.10 In the 2007-08 NBA season, Kidd became the third player to get a triple-double in three straight games since 1989. He did so after he logged his 97th career triple-double in a 99-115 loss to the Charlotte Bobcats.11 Kidd had been mentioned in trade rumors, notably to the Los Angeles Lakers last season, but the deal fell through when the Lakers refused to give up their young center Andrew Bynum. On January 28, 2008, Kidd revealed that his agent has been talking to the Nets' front office about a trade. On February 19, 2008, Kidd was traded12 to the Dallas Mavericks, the team that originally drafted him. Return to the Dallas Mavericks (2008–2012) On February 13, 2008, the Mavs and Nets reached an agreement on a trade to send Kidd and Malik Allen to Dallas for Devin Harris, Devean George, Jerry Stackhouse, DeSagana Diop, Maurice Ager, two first-round drafts picks (in 2008 and 2010), and $3 million, but the trade fell through when George invoked his (Early) Bird rights, as was stipulated in his contract at the time. The trade was retooled, with Trenton Hassell replacing George, and Keith Van Horn, who had agreed to come out of retirement, replacing Stackhouse, because NBA officials informed the Mavericks that if Stackhouse were to be included in the deal, he could not re-sign with the team if the Nets chose to buy out his contract. Antoine Wright was also added to the retooled trade proposal (the two teams originally agreed on a separate deal that would send Wright to the Mavericks for a 2008 second-round pick, but were ultimately able include him in the Kidd deal). On February 19, 2008, Kidd was officially traded to the Mavericks along with Allen and Wright for Van Horn (via a sign and trade deal), Harris, Diop, Hassell, Ager, $3 million, Ryan Anderson (the future 2008 first round pick), and the 2010 first round pick. Although already a member of the Mavericks, Kidd started for the Eastern Conference in the 2008 NBA All-Star Game, as he had already been named as a starter prior to the trade. The Mavericks made a strong playoff push following the trade, but despite a 51–31 record, they were only able to secure the seventh seed in the highly competitive Western Conference. In the playoffs, they faced Chris Paul's New Orleans Hornets, and were eliminated in five games in the first round. The following season saw Kidd and the Mavericks stumble out to a rocky start, but manage to finish the season strong and earn the sixth seed in the playoffs. The Mavericks faced off against San Antonio in the first round, and managed to knock off the powerhouse Spurs in a surprising five game series. Kidd led Dallas in assists in all but one game, to lead the Mavericks into the conference semi-finals for the first time since 2006. They would go on to lose to the Denver Nuggets in five games. On July 5, 2009, Kidd verbally committed to re-signing with the Mavericks after being pursued heavily by the New York Knicks. The three-year deal reportedly was worth more than $25 million, all of it fully guaranteed. In the first year of Kidd's new contract the Mavericks went on to finish 2nd in the Western Conference with a 55-27 record during the regular season. However, the season ended with another disappointment as the Mavericks lost in six games to the San Antonio Spurs in the first round of the 2010 NBA Playoffs. On Halloween of 2010 against the Clippers, Kidd sank a 75 foot shot at the halftime buzzer. On November 12, 2010, Kidd dished out his 11,000th career assist, an alley-oop dunk to teammate Tyson Chandler. Jason Kidd won the NBA championship with Dallas on June 12, 2011, defeating NBA All-Stars LeBron James, Dwyane Wade, and Chris Bosh and the Miami Heat. After appearing and losing in two different NBA finals, it was the first championship in his career. Kidd sparked the Mavericks' impressive run with 24 and 18 points in the first two playoff games against the Portland Trail Blazers. Dallas went on to win the series four games to two. The Mavs then swept the two-time defending champion Los Angeles Lakers, with Kidd playing strong defense against Kobe Bryant in clutch moments. In the Western Conference Finals against the Oklahoma City Thunder, Kidd spent a lot of time guarding either Kevin Durant or Russell Westbrook. Kidd hit a dagger 3-pointer late in overtime in a Game 4 victory at Oklahoma City. Dallas defeated Oklahoma in five games. In the NBA Finals, the Mavericks defeated the Heat in six games, despite being down after the first three games. Kidd averaged 9.3 points, 7.3 assists, 4.5 rebounds, and 1.9 steals per game during the Mavericks' championship run. On February 20, 2012, Kidd collected his 2,515th career steal (passing Michael Jordan) making him second all-time in steals. Mark Cuban's decision not to resign key members of the championship roster like Chandler, Caron Butler and J. J. Barea strongly affected the Mavericks's 2011–12 season as the defending champions were swept by the Thunder in the first round of the 2012 NBA playoffs. New York Knicks (2012–2013) On July 12, 2012, Kidd signed with the Knicks. On November 15, 2012, in a road win against the San Antonio Spurs, Kidd recorded 14 points, 2 assists, 2 steals, and 3 blocks. Notably, he made 3 three-pointers in the fourth quarter to help the Knicks overcome a 12 point fourth quarter deficit and propel them to a 104-100 victory. New York finished the season with 54 wins, an 18-game jump from the previous season. It was their first 50-win season since 1999–2000. The Knicks advanced to the second round of the playoffs, but lost to the Indiana Pacers in six games. Kidd struggled during the playoffs, when he was held without a field goal in his last 10 playoff games. Kidd retired on June 3, 2013, after one season with the Knicks and 19 seasons in the NBA. His announcement came two days after 1995 co-Rookie of the Year Grant Hill retired. Coaching Career Brooklyn Nets (2013–2014) On June 12, 2013, Kidd was named head coach of the Brooklyn Nets, replacing interim coach P. J. Carlesimo. He is the third person since the ABA–NBA merger to debut as an NBA head coach the season after he retired as a player. In September 2013, Kidd bought a minority ownership stake in the team (from Jay Z). On September 9, 2013, the Nets announced via Twitter that they would be retiring Kidd's jersey (#5). Kidd was suspended for the first two games of the season after pleading guilty to a misdemeanor DWI charge stemming from an incident in July of 2012. Joe Prunty served as acting head coach for the team's season opener in Cleveland and their home opener against Miami. He made his debut as head coach on November 3 in a loss to the Orlando Magic. On November 5, Kidd had his first victory as head coach in a 104-88 win over the Utah Jazz. On November 28, Kidd was fined $50,000 by the NBA for appearing to instruct his player Tyshawn Taylor to bump into him and intentionally spill a cup of soda on the court in order to stop the game so his team could draw up a last-second offensive play against the Lakers in their game the previous night. After a loss to the Chicago Bulls on Christmas Day, the Nets dropped to a disappointing 9–19 record. Many critics started to question Kidd's ability to manage a group of veterans that included Kevin Garnett, Paul Pierce and Joe Johnson and there even appeared rumours that Kidd might be on his way out before the end of the season. However, the Nets were able to turn things around at the beginning of 2014 and finished the season with a 44–38 record, while Kidd began to get recognition for his coaching skills. On February 3, 2014, Kidd was named the Eastern Conference Coach of the Month for January. On April 1, 2014, he was named Eastern Conference Coach of the Month a second time for March. He became the fourth coach overall to win both Player of the Month and Coach of the Month honors. He also became the second coach, after Jeff Hornacek of the Phoenix Suns, to win both honors with the same team. In the first round of the 2014 NBA Playoffs, the Brooklyn Nets eliminated the Toronto Raptors in a 7-game series. Kidd is the 19th rookie head coach in the league's history to coach his team in a decisive Game 7 on the road, and became the first one to win it. In the semifinals, the Nets faced the Miami Heat and lost the series 4–1. Milwaukee Bucks (2014–2018) On July 1, 2014, the Milwaukee Bucks secured Kidd's coaching rights from the Brooklyn Nets in exchange for two second-round draft picks in 2015 and 2019. The move did not come without controversy, as it was reported that Kidd had been seeking more management power over the Nets' general manager Billy King and after being denied began talks with the Bucks even though they still had a coach under contract in Larry Drew. He later stated that he felt the Nets truly did not want him nor were they committed to building a contender. In his return to Brooklyn on November 19, 2014, he was greeted with heavy boos and jeers. The Bucks were one of the biggest surprises of the 2014–15 season. Under Kidd's guidance the young team improved from franchise-worst 15 wins in the previous season, finishing with a 41–41 record to advance to the playoffs as the 6th seed in the Eastern Conference. Milwaukee achieved that feat despite losing their 2nd draft pick overall Jabari Parker in December to a knee injury and trading star guard Brandon Knight to the Phoenix Suns in February. Kidd is the first coach in NBA history to lead two franchises to the playoffs in his first two years as a head coach. Kidd finished third in voting for the Coach of the Year Award behind Mike Budenholzer and Steve Kerr. The 2015–16 season was less successful for Kidd, as the Bucks finished with a 33–49 record and did not qualify to the playoffs. On December 20, 2015 it was reported that Kidd would be out indefinitely as he would undergo hip surgery on December 21. While Kidd was recovering, his assistant Joe Prunty was acting as an interim coach.64 On a positive note, Kidd moved rising 21-year old Giannis Antetokounmpo into a point guard position, which helped the young player to record five triple doubles in the season and make progress in most statistical categories. Despite the disappointing season, the Bucks owners issued Kidd a vote of confidence and mentioned a possible prolongation of his contract expiring after the next season. The following season Kidd led the Bucks to a winning record as they qualified to the playoffs for the second time in three years. Kidd had his projected starting unit available for just several minutes during the season. On February 9, the same day the shooting guard Khris Middleton was making his season debut after recovering from a hamstring injury, the power forward Jabari Parker went down with an ACL injury. Despite the setback, Kidd had the Bucks finishing the season strong with a 42–40 record. In the first round of the playoffs against the Toronto Raptors, the Bucks took a 2–1 lead after game 3, but went on to lose the series in six games. On January 22, 2018, the Bucks fired Kidd after the team posted a 23–22 record midway through the 2017–18 season. Los Angeles Lakers (2019–present) On July 31, 2019, Kidd was hired as an assistant coach by the Los Angeles Lakers. National team career Jason Kidd's first participation in USA basketball came after his first season at University of California, Berkeley. He was the only freshman chosen to take part in Team USA's 10-member team. The team played five games in Europe and finished with a record of 3-2. Kidd tied for team highs in assists per game with 4.0, and steals per game with 1.4. He also had averages of 8.4 points per game, and 4.2 rebounds per game. Kidd's next stint with USA basketball came in 1999 where he participated in the USA Olympic Qualifying Tournament. The team finished with an undefeated record of 10-0 resulting in a gold medal and earning a berth at the 2000 Olympics. Kidd averaged 7.4 ppg, 6.8 apg, 4.4 rpg, 2.7 spg and again led the team in apg and spg. In 2000, Kidd was appointed as one of Team USA's tri-captains for the 2000 Olympics at Sydney, Australia. Kidd again led the team to an undefeated record of 8-0 which resulted in team USA winning the gold medal at the Olympic games. Kidd had averages of 6.0 ppg, 5.3 rpg, and had team highs of 4.4 apg, and 1.1 spg. Kidd also had a FG% of 51.6 and shot 50% from 3-point range. In November 2002, Kidd was selected to participate in the 2002 USA Basketball Men's World Championship Team. However, he had to withdraw from the team due to an injury. Kidd came back the next year and participated at the 2003 FIBA Americas Olympic Qualifying Tournament in Puerto Rico. Kidd again led the team to a record of 10-0, bringing home the gold medal and a berth at the 2004 Olympics. Kidd started all 10 games and had averages of 3.4 ppg, 2.7 rpg, 5.9 apg, and 1.2 spg. However, Jason Kidd again had to withdraw from the 2004 Olympic team due to another injury. In 2007, Kidd participated in the FIBA Americas Championship 2007. Kidd helped the team to a 10-0 record where he brought home another gold medal and a berth at the 2008 Olympics in Beijing, China. Kidd had averages of 1.8 ppg, 3.3 rpg, 4.6 apg, and 1.3 spg. He also shot 60% from the field and 62.5% from 3-point. Kidd led the entire tournament with assist-to-turnover ratio of 9.20. With Kidd's help team USA averaged 116.7 ppg, and defeated their opponents by a margin of 39.5 ppg. In 2008, Kidd participated in the 2008 Olympics where the team yet again went undefeated in winning their first gold medal since the 2000 Olympics.18 The team, given the "Redeem team" moniker because of failures in the 2002 FIBA World Championship and 2004 Summer Olympics, were once again crowned to be the best team in world basketball. Jason Kidd has an impressive resume in USA basketball. In his professional career, he has an undefeated record of 56-0 including exhibition games. He has brought home five gold medals: three from Olympic qualifying tournaments, one from the 2000 Sydney Olympics, and one from the 2008 Beijing Olympics. Personal life In January 2001, Jason Kidd was arrested and pleaded guilty to a domestic abuse charge for assaulting his wife Joumana in anger. As part of his plea, Kidd was ordered to attend anger management classes for six months. Kidd completed the mandatory counseling and continued to attend on his own and it was reported that Kidd has since given up alcohol. He and his wife were both active in their church and were thought to have completely reconciled. On January 9, 2007, Jason Kidd filed for divorce against his wife, citing "extreme cruelty" during their relationship. Kidd contended intense jealousy, paranoia, and the threat of "false domestic abuse claims" to the police as reasons for the divorce. On February 15, 2007 Joumana Kidd filed a counterclaim for divorce, claiming that the NBA star — among countless instances of abuse — "broke her rib and damaged her hearing by smashing her head into the console of a car". The couple has three children (Trey Jason (T.J.), and twins Miah and Jazelle). On January 10, 2008, news broke that Kidd and his girlfriend, model Hope Dworaczyk, were expecting a child together. On September 10, 2011, Kidd married Porschla Coleman, a former model. They have two children. On July 15, 2012, Kidd was arrested by Southampton Town police and charged with a misdemeanor of driving while intoxicated. According to police, around 2 a.m. Kidd's vehicle struck a telephone pole and ended up in the woods a few blocks away from his home. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1994 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 79 || 79 || 33.8 || .385 || .272 || .698 || 5.4 || 7.7 || 1.9 || .3 || 11.7 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1995 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 81 || 81 || 37.5 || .381 || .336 || .692 || 6.8 || 9.7 || 2.2 || .3 || 16.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1996 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 22 || 22 || 36.0 || .369 || .323 || .667 || 4.1 || 9.1 || 2.0 || .4 || 9.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1996 | style="text-align:left;"| Phoenix | 33 || 23 || 35.5 || .423 || .400 || .688 || 4.8 || 9.0 || 2.4 || .4 || 11.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1997 | style="text-align:left;"| Phoenix | 82 || 82 || 38.0 || .416 || .313 || .799 || 6.2 || 9.1 || 2.0 || .3 || 11.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1998 | style="text-align:left;"| Phoenix | 50 || 50 || 41.2 || .444 || .366 || .757 || 6.8 || style="background:#cfecec;"| 10.8 || 2.3 || .4 || 16.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1999|trunc=y | style="text-align:left;"| Phoenix | 67 || 67 || 39.0 || .409 || .337 || .829 || 7.2 || style="background:#cfecec;"| 10.1 || 2.0 || .4 || 14.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2000 | style="text-align:left;"| Phoenix | 77 || 76 || 39.8 || .411 || .297 || .814 || 6.4 || style="background:#cfecec;"| 9.8 || 2.2 || .3 || 16.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2001 | style="text-align:left;"| New Jersey | 82 || 82 || 37.3 || .391 || .321 || .814 || 7.3 || 9.9 || 2.1 || .2 || 14.7 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2002 | style="text-align:left;"| New Jersey | 80 || 80 || 37.4 || .414 || .341 || .841 || 6.3 || style="background:#cfecec;"| 8.9 || 2.2 || .3 || 18.7 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2003 | style="text-align:left;"| New Jersey | 67 || 66 || 36.6 || .384 || .321 || .827 || 6.4 || style="background:#cfecec;"| 9.2 || 1.8 || .2 || 15.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2004 | style="text-align:left;"| New Jersey | 66 || 65 || 36.9 || .398 || .360 || .740 || 7.4 || 8.3 || 1.9 || .1 || 14.4 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2005 | style="text-align:left;"| New Jersey | 80 || 80 || 37.2 || .404 || .352 || .795 || 7.3 || 8.4 || 1.9 || .4 || 13.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2006 | style="text-align:left;"| New Jersey | 80 || 80 || 36.7 || .406 || .343 || .778 || 8.2 || 9.2 || 1.6 || .3 || 13.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2007 | style="text-align:left;"| New Jersey | 51 || 51 || 37.2 || .366 || .356 || .820 || 8.1 || 10.4 || 1.5 || .3 || 11.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2007 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 29 || 29 || 34.9 || .426 || .461 || .815 || 6.5 || 9.5 || 2.1 || .4 || 9.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2008 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 81 || 81 || 35.6 || .416 || .406 || .819 || 6.2 || 8.7 || 2.0 || .5 || 9.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2009 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 80 || 80 || 36.0 || .423 || .425 || .808 || 5.6 || 9.1 || 1.8 || .4 || 10.3 |- |style="text-align:left;background:#afe6ba;"|2010† | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 80 || 80 || 33.2 || .361 || .340 || .870 || 4.4 || 8.2 || 1.7 || .4 || 7.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2011 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 48 || 48 || 28.7 || .363 || .354 || .786 || 4.1 || 5.5 || 1.7 || .2 || 6.2 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2012 | style="text-align:left;"| New York | 76 || 48 || 26.9 || .372 || .351 || .833 || 4.3 || 3.3 || 1.6 || .3 || 6.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| Career | style="text-align:left;"| | 1391 || 1350 || 36.0 || .400 || .349 || .785 || 6.3 || 8.7 || 1.9 || .3 || 12.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| All-Star | style="text-align:left;"| | 9 || 5 || 23.2 || .525 || .478 || .833 || 3.4 || 7.7 || 2.7 || .0 || 6.4 Playoffs |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1997 | style="text-align:left;"| Phoenix | 5 || 5 || 41.4 || .396 || .364 || .526 || 6.0 || 9.8 || 2.2 || .4 || 12.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1998 | style="text-align:left;"| Phoenix | 4 || 4 || 42.8 || .379 || .000 || .813 || 5.8 || 7.8 || 4.0 || .5 || 14.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1999 | style="text-align:left;"| Phoenix | 3 || 3 || 42.0 || .419 || .250 || .714 || 2.3 || 10.3 || 1.7 || .3 || 15.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2000 | style="text-align:left;"| Phoenix | 6 || 6 || 38.2 || .400 || .364 || .778 || 6.7 || 8.8 || 1.8 || .2 || 9.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2001 | style="text-align:left;"| Phoenix | 4 || 4 || 41.5 || .319 || .235 || .750 || 6.0 || 13.3 || 2.0 || .0 || 14.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2002 | style="text-align:left;"| New Jersey | 20 || 20 || 40.2 || .415 || .189 || .808 || 8.2 || 9.1 || 1.7 || .4 || 19.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2003 | style="text-align:left;"| New Jersey | 20 || 20 || 42.6 || .402 || .327 || .825 || 7.7 || 8.2 || 1.8 || .2 || 20.1 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2004 | style="text-align:left;"| New Jersey | 11 || 11 || 43.1 || .333 || .208 || .811 || 6.6 || 9.0 || 2.3 || .5 || 12.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2005 | style="text-align:left;"| New Jersey | 4 || 4 || 45.5 || .388 || .367 || .545 || 9.0 || 7.3 || 2.5 || .0 || 17.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2006 | style="text-align:left;"| New Jersey | 11 || 11 || 40.9 || .371 || .300 || .826 || 7.6 || 9.6 || 1.5 || .2 || 12.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2007 | style="text-align:left;"| New Jersey | 12 || 12 || 40.3 || .432 || .420 || .520 || 10.9 || 10.9 || 1.8 || .4 || 14.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2008 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 5 || 5 || 36.0 || .421 || .462 || .625 || 6.4 || 6.8 || 1.4 || .4 || 8.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2009 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 10 || 10 || 38.6 || .458 || .447 || .850 || 5.8 || 5.9 || 2.2 || .3 || 11.4 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2010 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 6 || 6 || 40.5 || .304 || .321 || .917 || 6.8 || 7.0 || 2.3 || .2 || 8.0 |- |style="text-align:left;background:#afe6ba;"|2011† | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 21 || 21 || 35.4 || .398 || .374 || .800 || 4.5 || 7.3 || 1.9 || .5 || 9.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2012 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 4 || 4 || 36.0 || .341 || .346 || .900 || 6.0 || 6.0 || 3.0 || .3 || 11.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2013 | style="text-align:left;"| New York | 12 || 0 || 20.6 || .120 || .176 || 1.000 || 3.5 || 2.0 || 1.0 || .3 || .9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| Career | style="text-align:left;"| | 158 || 146 || 38.5 || .391 || .322 || .781 || 6.7 || 8.0 || 1.9 || .3 || 12.9 NBA highlights 9-time NBA All-Star: 1996, 1998, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2007, 2008 6-time All-NBA: First Team: 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2004 Second Team: 2003 9-time All-Defensive Selection: First Team : 1999, 2001, 2002, 2006 Second Team: 2000, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2007 NBA co-Rookie of the Year: 1995 (with Grant Hill) NBA All-Rookie First Team: 1995 5-time NBA regular-season leader, assists per game: 1999 (10.8), 2000 (10.1), 2001 (9.8), 2003 (8.9), 2004 (9.2) 3-time NBA regular-season leader, total assists: 1999 (539), 2001 (753), 2003 (711) NBA regular-season leader, total steals: 2002 (175) NBA All-Star Skills Challenge champion: 2003 NBA milestones The only player in NBA history to record at least 15,000 points, 7,000 rebounds, and 10,000 assists in his playing career. In the 2002 Eastern Conference Finals vs. the Boston Celtics, Kidd averaged 17.5 points, 11.2 rebounds, and 10.2 assists per game, becoming one of only two players in NBA history to average a triple-double in a playoff series of six or more games (the other is Magic Johnson). Kidd did it again in the 2007 Eastern Conference First Round vs. the Toronto Raptors, averaging 14.0 points, 10.0 rebounds, and 13.2 assists per game. One of only five players in NBA history to lead the league in assist-per-game average for 3 consecutive seasons (the others are Bob Cousy, Oscar Robertson, John Stockton and Steve Nash). Holds New Jersey Nets franchise records for career 3-pointers (729), career assists (4,090), assists in a season (808), steals (876), triple-doubles (49), and triple-doubles in a season (12, 2006-2007).2324 One of five players to average a triple-double for a playoff series, joining Magic Johnson, Wilt Chamberlain, Oscar Robertson and Fat Lever.7 One of only three players (Fat Lever, Wilt Chamberlain) in NBA history to post at least 15 points, 15 rebounds, and 15 assists in a playoff game.25 One of three players to average a triple-double for multiple playoff series, joining Magic Johnson and Wilt Chamberlain.8 Second player in NBA history to average a triple-double for an entire postseason. Kidd finished with averages of 14.6 points, 10.9 rebounds and 10.9 assists in 12 games during the 2007 NBA playoffs.10 Joined Oscar Robertson who averaged 28.8 points, 11.0 assists and 11.0 rebounds in 4 games in a 3-1 first-round loss in 1962. Jason Kidd is the first player in 10 years to record a triple-double for 3 consecutive games with 13 points, 12 assists, and 11 rebounds on 1/08/2008. One of three players to have 15,000 points and 10,000 assists for a career One of only three players to accumulate more than 700 assists and 500 rebounds in one season. Magic Johnson, Oscar Robertson and Jason Kidd have each done this 6 times. Fourth player in NBA history to record 10,000+ Assists. NBA history ranks 2nd in playoffs triple-doubles (11, as of March 30, 2009)2 ranks 3rd in regular season triple-doubles (102, as of March 13, 2009) ranks 3rd in assists(10,187, as of April 13, 2009) ranks 4th in guard rebounds (7,398, as of April 13, 2009) ranks 6th in assist-per-game average (9.2, as of April 5, 2009) ranks 7th in steals (2,198, as of April 13, 2009) ranks 9th in 3-pointers made (1,483, as of April 13, 2009) ranks 14th in steal-per-game average (1.99, as of April 13, 2009) Other Member of the 2000 U.S.A. Dream Team which won gold at the Sydney Olympics. Member of the 2003 U.S.A. Basketball Men's Senior National Team. 1992 Naismith High School Player of the Year USA Today and PARADE 1992 National High School Player of the Year Named to the USA Today All-time All-USA Second Team in 2003. Named First Team All-American as a sophomore at UC Berkeley. University of California jersey (5) retired in 2004. Gold Medal with Team USA, Tournament of Americas Olympic Qualifiers Gold Medal with Team USA, 2008 Summer Olympic Games in Beijing. Featured on the cover of NBA Live 2003. Named USA Basketball's 2007 Male Athlete of the Year. Gallery Jason Kidd .jpg Notes ^ Mavs clinch No. 7 seed, matchup against Hornets with win, accessed April 16, 2008 ^ a b c espn.com, Nets control boards this time around, take Game 3 from Cavs, accessed July 12, 2007. ^ Jason Kidd career statistics, ESPN.com ^ NBA Assists: Per Game (2002-03) ^ Johnson to replace Kidd in All-Star Game ^ nba.com, Raptors at Nets: Boxscore, accessed April 27, 2007. ^ a b nba.com, Kidd ties Larry Bird, accessed April 27, 2007. ^ a b espn.com, Jefferson's late go-ahead sends Nets to second round, accessed May 4, 2007. ^ nba.com, Jason Kidd Info Page, accessed May 19, 2007. ^ a b nba.com, Cavaliers Eliminate Nets With Game 6 Win, accessed May 19, 2007. ^ espn.com, Bobcats shoot way past Kidd's third consecutive triple-double, accessed January 8, 2008. Kidd was voted by the fans to start in the 2008 All-Star game in New Orleans as a guard along with Dwyane Wade. ^ NBA.com - Nets Trade Jason Kidd to Mavericks in Eight-Player Deal ^ Mavs forward George blocks trade of Kidd to Mavs ^ Devean George Blocks Jason Kidd Trade ^ Reports: Mavs, Nets retool Kidd deal ^ Nets (finally) send Kidd to Mavs in eight-player deal ^ Kidd trade to Mavs will cost Dallas $11 million more than original deal ^ US hoops back on top, beats Spain for gold medal ^ USA Basketball ^ Wife: Jason Kidd A Serial Abuser, Adulterer ^ Kidd files for divorce from wife Joumana of 10 years, retrieved 10 Jan 2007 ^ Kidd On The Way ^ ESPN - New Orleans vs. New Jersey Recap, February 21, 2007 ^ NBA.com : Jason Kidd Career Stats Page ^ ESPN - Elias Says ... - ESPN External links NBA.com Official Site Category:Born in 1973 Category:National Basketball Association players Category:American basketball players Category:Point Guards Category:Dallas Mavericks players Category:Phoenix Suns players Category:Brooklyn Nets players Category:New York Knicks players Category:California Alumni Category:Rookie of the Year Award Winners Category:Players who wear/wore number 5 Category:Players who wear/wore number 32 Category:Players who wear/wore number 2 Category:Olympic gold medalists for the United States Category:Olympic basketball players of the United States Category:Basketball players at the 2000 Summer Olympics Category:Basketball players at the 2008 Summer Olympics Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:Retired Category:NBA All-Star participants Category:National Basketball Association head coaches Category:Brooklyn Nets head coaches